Tout ça à cause d'un chien
by Bobun
Summary: Tout se complique à cause d'un chien, mais tout s'éclairci à cause d'une prise d'otages. AU


Coucou, ceci est ma première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Donc comme c'est un first, j'ai préféré le faire sous forme de one shot pour commencer... Donc, il n'y a pas de beta ou quoi que ce soit, alors je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes ! (surtout que le logiciel que j'ai utilisé pour écrire ceci.. Ne .. corrigeait.. pas.. les fautes.)

**Mai HiME ne m'appartient pas, Hell's Kitchen non plus.**

Bonne lecture, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps. J'espère que vous allez me laisser un commentaire, ça serait très mignon de votre part !

* * *

- Natsuki ma chérie, tout va bien? s'inquièta un jeune homme.

- Ah, euh, Takeda ! Oui, tout va bien, pourquoi? s'éveilla une voix féminine légèrement désorientée.

- Tu semblais ailleurs, pendant quelques minutes, si quelque chose ne va pas, dis le moi.

- Oui, oui.

- Donc, je disais, tu veux quoi comme menu?

- Euh... Je n'ai pas encore décidé, désolée.

- Prends ton temps, la rassura-t-il.

Dans le restaurant Gargotte de Mai, un jeune couple était installé sur la table côté fenêtre. L'homme, de nature galante, d'environ 20 ans, grand, cheveux bruns dressés, une fine cicatrice en croix sous son oeil gauche, et aux yeux verts ternes semblablent à sa compagne, mais celle ci, les avaient plus brillants, plus profonds, plus intenses, émeuraudes. Elle, de taille moyenne, au corps athlétique, arborait une cheveulure d'un bleu nuit, et un visage fin, dont la peau était d'un pâle s'accordant parfaitement à son physique, lui donnant ce charme qu'une femme à l'allure froide et droite détiendrait, une princesse des glace.

- C'est bon, j'ai choisi ! fit-elle en fermant le livre des menus tout en le déposant sur le coin de la table.

- Qu'as-tu pris? lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Un bon bol de ramen, c'est la spécialité de Mai, voyons voir ce qu'elle donne derrière les fourneaux, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de ses plats, répondit la blunette avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Les plats de Mai, sa meilleure amie datant du lycée, étaient vraiment les meilleurs. Un silence s'imposa entre les deux jeunes gens, ce qui permit à Natsuki de faire un petit tour de salle, appercevant quelques camarades de classes de son adolescence. Puis son regard se posa sur une jeune femme discutant gaiment avec un homme de son âge à une table voisine. C'était Shizuru, sûrement une des plus belles créatures vivant en ce monde, aux formes que même l'imagination ne parvenait pas à créer dans nos rêves les plus fous. Sa crinière couleur miel encadrait son visage fin, où résidait une paire de lèvres,sujet de convoistise de beaucoup de personnes. Puis, ses yeux, ces orbes que vous ne voyez qu'une fois dans votre vie, des iris rouges, sans doute tous les nosebleed des voyeurs incarnés dans deux billes qui envoûtent quiconque se perd dans ce regard. Le garçon face à elle n'était autre que Reito, son petit ami, lui aussi arborait un physique faisant craquer les deux genres de l'espèce humaine, grand, robuste, mais doté d'un aura doux et gentil, ses yeux gris et sa tignasse noir terminaient le tableau de façon redoutable, achevant les passants en les vidant de leur sang et poussant leur libido au-delà de ses limites. En bref, c'était le couple le plus populaire de Fuuka, leur lycée d'antant, après tout, ils étaient la présidente et le vice-président du Conseil des Elèves (CdE).

- Merde, y'a Shizuru, grogna-t-elle à elle même.

- Qui a-t-il, Na? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Shizuru est là, accompagnée de Reito, lui répondit-elle, toujours aussi contrariée.

- Ca fait deux ans, tu es passée à autre chose, mon coeur... L'apaisa-t-il, du mieux qu'il put.

- Je veux partir, Takeda, je ne peux pas rester dans la même pièce qu'elle, bougonna-t-elle de nouveau.

- On ne peut pas partir comme ça, on a passé la commande! Il haussa légèrement le ton, tout en continuant de chuchoter.

- Mais... S'il te plaît... tenta-t-elle truquant de fauses larmes.

- Bon, d'accord... Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là, hein, lui glissa-t-il dans l'oreille tout en la réconfortant d'un baiser sur la joue. Rentrons, ajouta-t-il, ramassant leurs affaires.

Ils se levèrent, et se dirigèrent vers la porte, Natsuki nota dans un coin de sa tête de s'excuser auprès de Mai plus tard. S'agripant au bras de son petit-ami, ils passèrent la porte de sortie. Soudainement, ils furent rentrés à nouveau dans le restaurant, mais cette fois-ci, de force.

- Hep, hep, hep, alors on veut sortir? Un homme d'environ deux mètres, au visage peu attirant, dont une belle balafre découpait son visage en deux,fit irruption dans la salle, avec quatre acollites, tous armés jusqu'aux dents. Ooooh, mais quelle jolie jeune femme, comment tu t'appelles, ma mignonne? demanda-t-il, bavant légèrement en coins de bouche.

- Ta tante, sale porc ! Elle le cherchait, tel était son comportement.

- Mais c'est qu'elle est agressive, cette chienne ! Tiens, je vais te faire ravaler ton insolence, sale gosse ! Il lui décocha une gifle la faisant reculer d'un bon pas.

- Natsuki, tu ne devrais pas faire ça, paniqua Takeda.

- Alors c'est Natsuki ? Hahaha... Quel beau prénom, cela va à ravir à une jolie fille comme toi. Huhuhu, ricanna-t-il de sa voix bourrue, maintenant tout le restaurant se retourna vers la source des nuisances.

Comme ratant un battement de coeur, l'ancienne présidente de Fuuka se retourna afin de mieux dévisager la personne répondant au nom de Natsuki. Est-ce que c'est bien elle? Celle qu'elle avait toujours aimée et qui l'abandonna lâchement sans donner d'explications. Son souffle se coupa quand elle la vit, toujours aussi belle, avec ses longs cheveux nuit, et ces deux émeuraudes qui vous fixez avec provocation, quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent au coin de sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle était là.

Elle n'avait pas changé.

Son coeur se mit à battre plus rapidement, elle éprouvait toujours ces sentiments à son égard, même si elle était profondément meurtrie par sa faute. La joie de la revoir, même si elle ne lui parlait pas, même si elle la regardait seulement, c'était suffisant. D'un coup, le gaillard reprit la parole, que ne lui souhaitait pas avoir, et continua son petit manège:

- Maintenant que je sais qui tu es, je vais moi aussi me présenter ! Je suis Rockwell [ rokuweru ], et comme vous le voyez, je suis armé, ainsi que mes hommes... Je déclare la prise d'otage ouverte ! Hahahahahaha ! anonça-t-il de sa grosse voix presque animale. Très bien, enchaîna le hors-la-loi, voyons voir qui nous avons dans la salle. Les gars, allez chercher les cuistos, ils ont plus besoin de cuisiner, je crois, haha !

- Bien, patron, dit la jeune recrue tout en s'exécutant.

- Merde, ils vont avoir Mai... jura Natsuki.

- Viens, on ferait mieux de se faire petits, retournons à notre ancienne place, proposa Takeda, choix qu'ils jugèrent judicieux malgré les protestations de sa compagne.

Shizuru n'avait pas quitté des yeux son ancien amour, mais celle-ci n'avait pas esquissé ne serait-ce un regard à son encontre. Juste quand elle s'assit, la blunette jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers la jeune femme aux oeillades insistantes. Elle se surprit à rougir lorsqu'elle croisa ces orbes rouges qui, elle devait l'avouer, l'avait terriblement manqué. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser prendre dans les méandres de ces prunelles écarlates. Elle se détourna à contre coeur de son ex-amie, pour rien au monde, elle n'oublierait ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Mettez tous vos objets de valeur et porte-feuille dans ce sac que je vous montre, il tend un sac en cuir usé, on viendra vérifier personnellement ensuite, essayez pas de nous duper, prévint-il.

- Natsuki, tu ne peux pas appeler le bureau? murmura Takeda a l'encontre de sa petite amie.

- Je vais essayer mais c'est pas sûr que j'y arri-..

- évidemment, vous mettez les téléphones, bipeurs etc, dans le sac, rajouta le délinquant.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, mais lâchez moi bande de brutes ! Hurla une jeune femme.

- Mai.. ! Se levant presque, Natsuki fut arrêtée par son compagnon, lui rappelant la situation.

Shizuru voyant la détresse de son ancienne camarade ne put s'empêcher de chercher un plan pour sauver Mai si ce n'est toute la salle. De nature intelligente, perspicace et maligne, rien, hélas, ne lui vint à l'esprit. C'était le vide complet, Reito quant à lui commençait à réellement paniquer, au point où des gouttes de sueur dévalaient la pente qu'était ses joues. Après tout, Mai, était entre les mains de ce porc. La brunette, comme toute bonne petite amie lui serra affectueusement le bout des doigts, les carressant doucement, cherchant à l'apaiser. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil reconnaissant et un léger sourire.

_Pourquoi c'est pile à ce moment là que je la regarde... Juste pour la voir faire ça à son _cher _Reito.. _songeait-elle, assez en colère, dans son esprit gêné par le comportement de son ex-amie.

- Na? s'empressa Takeda, voyant la tête que tirait sa petite amie. Tout va bien?

- Oui, à part qu'on est en train de se faire braquer, ironisa-t-elle, rendant son interlocuteur mal à l'aise.

- C'est Shizuru, hein? supposa-t-il, tentant de la comprendre.

- N-Non... Je te dis, c'est ces braqueurs à la noix. Euh, ça m'énerve de ne rien pouvoir faire alors que je suis flic, hm, voilà tout, essaya-t-elle d'expliquer, sans être très convainquante.

- Je vois, ne t'en fais pas, je suis là si jamais il y a un problème.

- Je sais très bien me défendre toute seule, ce qui m'inquiète c'est Shi.. les gens dans la salle! se corrigea-t-elle rougissante.

Depuis quand s'inquiètait-elle pour Shizuru? Après tout elle l'avait blessée tellement profondement, qu'elle la haissait, pourquoi ressent-elle le besoin de la protéger comme avant... Ce n'était pas bien, elle ne devait plus penser à elle, elle regarda l'homme en face d'elle, avec qui elle fêtait ses 2 ans de vie de couple, tendrement, sa main pressa la sienne, celui ci retourna l'acte amoureusement, et la regarda dans les yeux, gentillement, la questionnant par la même occasion.

- Je t'aime Takeda... murmura Natsuki, sans trace de nervosité, un faible sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime tellement, mon amour... chuchota-t-il à son tour, les yeux emplis de sincérité et de douceur.

- Bon, les amoureux, vous mettez vos biens précieux dedans, allez! s'impatienta un des hommes de Rockwell.

Sans un bruit, ils mirent leurs objets de valeurs sous l'oeil attentif de Shizuru. Lorsque Takeda vida ses poches, il sortit une petite boite de veulour noir, cela ne pouvait la tromper, il allait la demander en mariage. Elle sentit son coeur se fissuer à la vue de cet objet, si les malfrats n'avaient pas interrompu la soirée, le garçon aux cheveux dressés sur le crâne allait lui prendre _sa _Natsuki pour de bon_. Sa Natsuki?_

- Wooow, quelle belle jeune femme nous avons là ! s'écria le chef de l'opération, à l'intention de Shizuru, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard, mais d'abord, mets vite tes biens dans le sac! Hahaha, s'exclaffa l'homme, lui postillonant sur le visage par la même occasion.

- ..., rien ne sortait de sa bouche, elle n'avait pas à gaspiller de sa salive pour un malotru comme lui, néanmoins, elle s'exécuta, essuyant son visage dans la foulée.

- Tiiiiens, il s'abaissa à sa hauteur, la forçant à le regarde en prenant son menton à l'aide de son index et de son pouce. Elle ne me calcule même pas ! Quelle malpolie, tant pis j'aime bien les femmes qui me resistent... Huhu, il pouffait à présent avec ce petit air pervers sur le visage.

- Il a pas intérêt à lui faire du mal, ou c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de lui après... grommela Nastuki, attentive à ce qui se passait entre l'ancienne présidente du CdE et le balaffré.

Takeda n'entendit aucunes des paroles, mais n'y prêta guère attention. Il la reporta, contraire, lui aussi sur Shizuru et Reito, assénés par les paroles grossières et perverses à l'encontre de Shizuru qui n'esquissait pas le moindre regard ni le moindre mot, pour sa défense. La blunette ne voulait qu'une chose, la maintenant : lui collait son poing dans la figure, et faire taire les imondices qui sortaient de sa bouche de macaque. _Ce n'est pas moi qui veut la défendre_... _C'est le flic que je suis, qui le veut_... Tentait-elle de se convaincre.

- Bon, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous voulez qu'on en finisse?! s'époumonna Mai, qui commençait à vraiment perdre son sang froid. Si c'est moi qui vous aie fait quelque chose, prenez vous en à moi, mais pas ma clientelle ! Elle jeta un regard à Natsuki et Shizuru, ainsi qu'à leur deux compagnons, et encore moins à mes amis !

- Mai a raison, c'est aux dirigeants de l'établissement qu'il faut s'en prendre, appuya Tate Yuuichi, le mari de la rouquine et second chef du restaurant. Nous vous donnerons ce que vous désirez, mais par pitié, ne faites aucuns blessés, ou morts.

- Patron, je viens de trouver une petite minette dans la cuisine, regardez! D'un geste brusque il envoya s'écraser sur le sol, Mikoto Minagi, qui n'est autre que la soeur de Reito. Ils l'avaient cachée, j'en suis sûr.

- Mi...koto... Les yeux de Reito s'agrandirent sous le choque : sa petite soeur était là, jonchant le sol. Ne touchez pas à ma petite soeur ! menaça-t-il.

- De toute façon, on a pas l'intention de vous faire de mal, sauf si vous nous forcez bien évidement, vous êtes des otages, tôt ou tard, la police arrivera, mais étant donné que ce que nous voulons c'est vous rendre sain et sauf contre de l'argent, on va éviter de vous faire du mal, enfin.. De grosses blessures, après le reste, on va pas se priver, hahaha !

Rockwell riait de toutes ces dents, tandis que les autres le regardaient, la panique se lisait dans leurs yeux, ainsi que l'incompréhension, après tout, ils n'y peuvent rien si ce Rockwell n'est pas drôle... Plusieurs des hommes poussèrent les personnes de la salle afin d'écarter les tables ainsi que les chaises, puis ils les firent s'asseoir au milieux de la pièce, en ronde. Chaque hommes armés trouvèrent leur place au centre, et à l'extérieur, du groupe, sans doute pour tous les encadrer et ne manquer aucun de leurs mouvements. La chance sourit de toutes ses dents à Natsuki, car celle-ci fut assise aux côtés de Shizuru et de Mai. Tous étaient les uns sur les autres, chose à laquelle la blunette ne se réjouissait pas, car une certaine femme au physique attirant tous les passants tel un trou noir, était si collée qu'elles pouvaient entendre les battements de coeur de l'une et l'autre. Mai attentive aux changements d'état de sa meilleure amie, Natsuki, remarqua que son visage n'était plus aussi pâle que d'habitude, mais plutôt rosâtre. Penchant légèrement la tête à l'avant, elle constata que le teint de son amie du lycée était égale à celui de son ancienne présidente du CdE. Assez amusant, sans toute fois le montrer, après tout, le moment n'était vraiment pas propice à la rigolade... Les compagnons des trois jeunes femmes, Takeda, Reito, Tate, ainsi que Mikoto, collée à son grand frère, se trouvaient à leur opposé. L'homme aux iris vertes, ternes, regardait intensément Natsuki, alarmé par la position qu'elle occupait vis-à-vis de Shizuru. Sa petite-amie, pour le rassurait, le regarda et hocha légèrement la tête tout en fermant les yeux, signe qu'elle gérait la situation. Peu de temps après, le silence lourd et inquiet se brisa lorsqu'un interphone émit :

- Police de Tokyo ! Nous savons qui vous êtes Rockwell ! Etant donné votre casier, nous savons qu'aucune attaque de notre part ne sera efficace, et nous sommes apte à écouter vos demandes en échange des otages !

- Ils en ont mis du temps... Huhu, Jack [ jaku ] donne moi le mégaphone, commanda-t-il.

Celui-ci lui donna rapidemment, puis il s'avança vers la fenêtre l'ouvrit, pris un otage en tant que bouclier humain et commença à parler :

- Bonjouuur~, alors comme ça, c'est noël? J'ai été sage cette année ! ironisa-t-il, très bien... Dans ce cas, ce sera ... 35 millions de yen (environ 270 000€), haha, puisque j'ai 35 ans ! Aucune négociation, muahaha !

- Qu- Nous ferons le nécessaire, donnez nou-

- Vous avez 72 heures, le coupa le hors la loi.

- Mais.. ! tenta le policier de protester, hélas, sans succès.

- Pas de mais ~, à dans 2 jours mes amours ! termina la masse de muscles en fermant la fenêtre. Bien, ce qui est pratique quand on prend en otage un restaurant c'est que y'a d'la bouffe ! Alors la cuisto, dit-il en se penchant dangereusement vers Mai sous l'oeil jaloux et meurtrier de Tate, tu vas nous préparer un festin ! J'ai la dalle, moi, vous aussi les gars ? questionna-t-il à ses hommes, dont la bave faisait irruption aux coins de leurs lèvres.

Tous lachèrent un gros " Ouuuais ! " de leurs voix bourrues. Mai se levant, se dirigea vers la cuisine puis s'engouffra dans celle-ci, accompagnée d'un homme, surveillant ce qu'elle faisait. Shizuru passa lentement son bras derrirèe Natsuki, se positionnant plus confortablemant, mais cette dernière ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille.

- Shi..Shizuru, qu'est-ce que tu fous? même si ça voix n'était qu'un souffle, la colère et la gêne y étaient imprégnées.

- Le sang ne circulait plus dans mon bras, répondit-elle simplement.

Puis le silence reprit sa place. Mais les questions, les souvenirs, les sentiments hantés les deux jeunes femmes assises cote à cote. La plus grande des deux, c'est à dire celle aux yeux sanglants à l'affection sans fin, doucement se pencha à la hauteur de l'oreille de celle qui partageait le sol avec elle, elle lui murmura, la voix emplit de tendresse et de désarroi :

- Natsuki... Pourquoi es-tu partie?...

Le ton de son interlocutrice... C'était le même que ce jour-là... Le jour d'après les graduations. Le jour où Shizuru se confessa, le jour où elle lui brisa le coeur, le jour où elle la haït, le jour où elle la blessa comme jamais. Elle se souviendrait toujours de ses paroles de ce temps là, dans le jardin de roses de Fuuka, elles étaient là, sous le kiosque fleuri, l'une dans les bras de l'autre, l'une pleurant, et l'autre la consolant. Puis, ces simples mots, ceux qui la meurtrirent pour toujours sortirent d'entre les lèvres de la lycéenne aux cheveux de miel :

_- C'était moi... Duran_... sanglotait-elle.

Duran, son meilleur ami depuis que sa mère était morte, celui qui était toujours là pour lui faire des câlins, lui donner de l'affection, l'amour que ses parents ne pouvaient plus lui donner, elle n'avait pas d'amis, seulement Duran... Mais c'était suffisant, il l'écoutait, et rien qu'un de ses aboiements la réconfortait. Quand elle pleurait le soir, sur son lit, qu'elle hurlait que le manque de sa mère lui était insuportable, Duran était là, couché sur ses jambes, la caressant de la tête. C'était le meilleur des Terreneuve, le meilleur des chiens, le meilleur des amis. Mais du jours au lendemain, lorsqu'elle avait 15 ans, il était introuvable. C'était près d'un an après depuis qu'elle connaissait Shizuru. Elle aurait dû s'en douter...

Même maintenant, alors qu'elle avait bientôt 20 ans, son chien lui manquait tellement, il devait avoir quel âge maintenant? Seulement 7 ans... Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, les larmes se formèrent aux creux de ses orbes émeuraudes qui scintillaient de chagrin et de haine.

- C'est toi... C'est toi qui a tué Duran !

Elle venait de prononcer ces mots à voix haute, laissant les sentiments qu'elle avait cachés, enterrés au plus profond d'elle même exploser.

- Tué ?... Les yeux de Shizuru restèrent grands ouverts de choque.

- Hep, on dirait que ça chauffe entre ces deux beautés, alerta un des hommes de main de Rockwell.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers elles et les sépara, les positionnant chacune d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Mais vraisemblablement, la brunette n'était pas du même avis, et le fit bien comprendre quand soudain elle cria à l'intention de Natsuki qui la fusillait du regard depuis déjà un bon moment.

- Natsuki, je ne l'ai pas tué ! Et il n'est pas mort !

Elle fut interrompu par un coup de crosse dans l'épaule, au grand malheur du voyou, elle n'esquissa aucun signe de souffrance, aucun cri de douleur, elle se contenta de baisser les yeux. La blunette n'en revenait toujours pas, ce que venait de dire Shizuru lui fit le même effet qu'un poignard que l'on remue dans le trou béant qu'était son cœur à cet instant. _Il n'est pas mort ? Alors que je l'ai cherché partout, alors que personne ne l'avait vu, s'il n'était pas mort, il serait revenu vers moi... Duran..._ ce fut les seuls mots à peu près cohérent qui se formaient dans son esprit. Lorsqu'elle allait enfin répliquer, la voix du policier la coupa :

- Rockwell ! Nous avons examiné les otages depuis l'immeuble d'en face, et nous constatons que deux de nos agents fédéraux font parties des victimes. Remettez les nous en gage de notre confiance !

- Humpf ! Où en sont mes 35 millions hein ? Je ne vous les donne qu'en échange de.. disons 500 000 yen ? Haha, à tout à l'heure sergent, sur ce il remit le mégaphone à un de ses acolytes.

Natsuki comprit qu'elle faisait parti des personnes nommées. Mais qui était la deuxième personne ? Peut-être Reito ? Shizuru ? _Non, elle n'est pas assez violente_, se contre-dit-elle. Quelqu'un dans la salle en tout cas. Mai sortit de la cuisine une grosse soupière fumante, entre les mains. Les délinquants en avaient l'eau à la bouche. Tous prirent un bol et des baguettes puis commencèrent à déguster les bons ramen de la rouquine. Cette dernière lança un regard plein de malice à sa meilleure amie, tandis que celle-ci la regardait avec une expression d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude , après tout, les plans de Mai ne présageaient rien de bon... D'un coup, comme ça, elle hurla :

- HELL'S KITCHEN MES AMIS !

- What the... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ! Marmonna Natsuki, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Et là, comme par magie, les hommes lâchèrent leurs ustensiles, l'horreur se lisait sur leurs visages. Ils étaient... Paralysés ?! Puis la patronne continua son discours sur le même ton, fière d'elle comme jamais :

- « Les épices peuvent faire office de médicament, voire de poison, c'est selon. C'est le cas des herbes médicinales chinoises, par exemple. » Je cite, Kei Tachibana ! Tout ça pour dire que j'ai légèrement modifié la recette en rajouter quelques herbes qui... Eh bien, vous ont paralysés.

Ça ne l'étonnait pas que la jeune femme ait mis ce met diabolique dans leurs bols, elle était vraiment impressionnante. Aussitôt, elle se leva, et fouilla dans le sac de cuire des malfaiteurs, elle trouva deux armes. Deux ? La sienne et celle de l'autre agent. Soudain, derrière elle se trouvait Shizuru, tendant la main.

- Shizu...ru, fit la blunette assez perplexe, sans manquer une seconde elle continua, pourquoi tu as dit ça tou..

- L'arme Natsuki, coupa la brunette sèchement, je suis l'officier Fujino du Keijibu (unité des enquêtes criminelles au Japon), elle accompagna ses mots de sa plaque, certifiant ses dires.

- A-Ah ! Désolée, mais Shizuru, je pourrai te parler après, s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle timidement, peu rassurée quant à la réponse.

- Occupons nous de ces brutes d'abord, veux-tu ? La froideur était la seule émotion visible dans ses yeux écarlates.

Natsuki hocha la tête, puis se mit en action. Hélas, les malfrats se remirent déjà de leur handicapes, sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance. Le boss se leva de sa chaise, le regard d'une noirceur sans pareille, il attrapa une de ses armes si rapide et efficace, que les deux jeunes femmes ne s'en rendirent même pas compte.

- Alors... C'est vous les deux flics ? Huuu... bien, vous allez gentiment poser vos armes et retourner vous asseoir. Vous ne voudriez quand même pas que du sang soit versé sur ce beau sol boisé que nous offre cette magnifique... et pas si bête que ça : Mai ! Un rire cynique s'évada de sa grande bouche, allons, ne croyez pas que vous aller vous en sortir comme ça...

Ses hommes se positionnèrent derrière lui, les armes braquées sur les otages. Nastuki et Shizuru jugèrent que battre en retraite était la seule option présente devant elle. La cuisinière, maintenant devenue trop dangereuse pour les hors la loi, fut ligotée et placée dans un coin, geste contesté par Tate, mais qui fini avec un œil au beurre noir. Tandis que pour les deux collègues aux cheveux bleu et l'autre miel, furent enfermées dans les toilettes, elles aussi incapables de bouger leurs pieds ou leurs mains, surveillées par un des hommes, placé à l'entrée de la pièce. Tout de suite, Takeda et Reito se regardèrent, peu rassurés par l'action des malfaiteurs à l'encontre de leurs petite-amies.

- Soi on les retrouves en train de baigner dans le sang de l'autre, soi on termine célibataires.

Après que Reito ait prononcé ces mots, le visage de Takeda tourna blanc cadavérique. C'est vrai, cela faisait 2 ans qu'elles ne s'étaient pas parlées, il allait y avoir du carnage, évidement, le brun aux yeux gris comprit rapidement que Shizuru était toujours amoureuse de sa Natsuki. Tandis que Takeda, un peu plus bordé et aveuglé par son amour pour elle, ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte. D'ailleurs, l'ex vice président du CdE remit, comme il se doit, les pendules à l'heure, pour que son pauvre ami ne se fasse pas trop d'illusions.

- Hé, euh, Shizuru ? Débuta Natsuki, peu sûre d'elle.

- hm ? Répondit-elle, ailleurs.

- Comment tu sais que Duran n'est pas mort ? Continua la blunette.

- J'ai essayé de te le dire plusieurs fois, mais soi tu évitais le sujet, soi comme la dernière fois, tu es partie en courant me laissant derrière, sans te soucier de ce que je ressentais, de ce que tu venais de me faire, déclara la brunette d'un ton acerbe.

- Hé bien c'est le moment de me le dire, Shizuru ! Reprit de plus belle l'officier, qui commençait à perdre patience.

- O-oui, le stresse et l'inquiétude résonnaient dans sa voix, déjà, elle tentait de reprendre de sa contenance, je n'ai jamais dit que je l'avais tuer, mais en réalité, je l'ai... kidnappé.

- Quoi... ?! Lâcha-t-elle, choquée par les dires de l'ancienne présidente.

- Laisse moi finir ! Je ne lui ai fait aucun mal, je te le jure, et.. Et, il est toujours parmi nous, sans doute en train de dormir sur le tapis du salon comme à son habitude, crois moi Natsuki, je n'ai jamais cherché à te blessé comme ça... les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, tant sa culpabilité lui serrée la gorge.

- Il est... vivant ?... Tu ne lui as jamais rien fait ?... Shizu-

- J'ai fait ça parce que tu l'aimais plus que moi ! Coupa la brunette, les yeux rouges troublés par les larmes qui se déversées sur ses joues légèrement rougies, puis qui finir leur chemin sur ses genoux. Toujours à dire qu'il était là pour toi, qu'il est le meilleur des amis même si c'est un chien, que tu l'aimais plus que tout. Et moi dans tout ça ?! Elle criait son désarroi à travers sa voix et le torrent que ses larmes formées sur ses pommettes rosies.

- Shizuru...

- Je ne savais pas où tu habitais... Je voulais te le rendre tu sais, se calma-t-elle, regardant son interlocutrice dans les yeux, le chagrin si profond, et l'âme si meurtrie se dessinaient sur son beau visage de porcelaine.

Comme si ce geste était le plus naturel du monde, Natsuki laissa tomber sa tête au creux du cou de la jeune femme en pleures et se colla plus fortement à son corps, si chaud. Doucement elle ajouta :

- Pardonne-moi Shizuru, j'ai été si stupide... C'est vrai ce n'est qu'un chien, toi tu étais quelqu'un de vrai, je me suis laissée enfermée trop longtemps dans ma solitude au point de te faire souffrir, au point de rejeter quiconque se rapprochait trop de moi, je ne laissais que mon chien me consoler... Je suis désolée... Elle sécha les larmes de son amie tendrement, puis...

Leurs mains se touchèrent.

- Natsuki... Tu étais tout pour moi, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas rendue compte avant... murmura-t-elle.

- Je donnerai tout pour remonter le temps, tu sais... dit-elle en levant la tête.

Leurs nez s'effleurèrent.

- Mais maintenant tu es là, devant moi à nouveau, ma Na-tsu-ki... souffla-t-elle, taquina la plus âgée, l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour sa blunette revenu dans son timbre de voix.

- Shi-Shizuru... Je... tenta la plus jeune de se défendre, le visage

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Des chocs électriques traversèrent leurs échines. Mais Natsuki fut la première à rompre le baiser, au grand damne de Shizuru.

- On ne doit pas, Shizuru, tu es avec Reito et je suis avec Takeda... expliqua la blunette rougissante, ce n'est pas bien...

- … Bien, juste, n'oublie pas que... je t'aime Natsuki, depuis le jour où on s'est rencontrées... sur ces mots, elle s'écarta de son interlocutrice et posa sa tête sur le mur le plus loin de celle-ci.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne t'aimais pas.

Tels les grognements adorables d'un louveteau, Natsuki, la tête entre ses genoux , interrompit le silence qui avait pris place depuis une bonne heure déjà. Aussitôt, la brunette se tourna vers la direction de la jeune femme, dont même les oreilles étaient en feu. Peu à peu, les pommettes de Shizuru prenaient une petite teinte rose.

- J-je.. Ah bon ?  
_  
Oh non, je suis nerveuse... _

- Oui, en fait je suis pas sûre d'avoir les mêmes sentiments que toi...

_Ah... C'était trop beau..._

Mais... Euh.. haha.. quand tu m'as.. embrassée... ça m'a fait tout bizarre...

_Bizarre ? … Aw, elle est trop mignonne quand elle rougit.._

'fin, tu sais, j'ai senti des trucs dans mon corps... Comme de l'électricité... Uuuh...

_Moi aussi... Peut-être qu'elle ressent la même chose que moi finalement !... Elle est si mignonne..._

Shi-Shizuru ? Oh mon Dieu ! Ca va ?!

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu te rapproches de moi ? Tu vas m'enlever mes vêtements.. ? Aww_

Hé ! Les mecs là ! Oooh !

_Pourquoi elle crit ?.. J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent..._

Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? Fit l'homme en rentrant dans la pièce, oooh, ok je vois, je reviens tout de suite !

- Reste avec moi Shizuru...

_Qu'est-ce que.. tu.. dis ma.. Natsuki ?..Oh, ton corps est si chaud... Enlace moi plus souvent..._

- Shizu-

- C'est bon, je suis là, voilà, j'ai des mouchoirs... J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un saigner autant du nez !

- C'est _pas _la première fois que ça lui arrive, vous en faites pas, mais j'en ai jamais vu un aussi gros.

Soudain, ils sortirent, Shizuru dans les bras du malfaiteurs et Natsuki à leur suite, se déplaçant tant bien que mal, ligotée comme elle était. Takeda et Reito se jetèrent un coup d'oeil inquiet, puis le plus vieux prit parole :

- Bon, bah, elles ont dû dire leurs quatre vérités en face, hein...

- Je ne pense pas... Regarde la tête de Natsuki, elle est inquiète, si elles s'étaient vraiment battues, elle s'en contre-ficherait... dit Takeda d'une voix tremblante.

- Hmm...

La remarque de son ami le laissa perplexe, et si elles ne s'étaient pas bagarrées mais...  
Le ton dur de Rockwall résonna dans la pièce :

- Elles me posent des problèmes ces deux jeunes femmes ! Mais on ne peut pas se risquer à les blesser, après tout, elles sont très importantes, les flics d'en bas vont tout faire pour les récupérer.

- Rockwell ! L'argent a été réunie ! Comment voyez vous la procédure ? Déclara le négociateur.

- Oh oooh, c'est bien ça, bonjour mon sergent ! Alors vous avez mes 35 millions ! Alors, je vais vous expliquer comment ça va se passer. Heureusement pour vous je suis un homme d'honneur. Vous allez me donner la moitié et je vais vous donner la moitié des otages. Cela vous convient-il ?

- O-oui, à tout de suite, termina le policier.

Tous se mirent en action dès qu'ils entendirent la fin de la conversation. Ils commencèrent à faire deux groupes : celui qui descendrait et celui qui attendrait le prochain versement de l'état. Pour faire en sorte que les forces de l'ordre le suivent, il mit les deux jeunes agents dans le groupe qui resterait dans le restaurant, tandis qu'il fit descendre la cuisinière, son mari, Mikoto, Reito, Takeda et d'autres personnes. Shizuru se réveillant doucement, après avoir perdu tout ce sang, elle eut juste le temps de voir son petit-ami partir. En quête de réponses, elle cherchait vainement Natsuki du regard, en levant les yeux, elle l'aperçut enfin, à vrai dire, la brunette reposait sur ses genoux depuis une demie heure déjà.

- Ah, Shizuru... Comment tu te sens ? S'enquit Natsuki lorsqu'elle la vit ouvrir les yeux.

- Ara, je vais bien, je vois que tu t'inquiètes pour moi... Na-tsu-ki, murmura-t-elle tandis que son interlocutrice rougissait de nouveau.

- On va bientôt sortir de là, l'unité à trouvé l'argent nécessaire, la moitié des otages est remise en liberté. Quand tout sera vérifié, nous sortirons à notre tour, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Et Shizuru...

- Oui ?

- Ton 'ara' m'avait manqué, avoua la blunette encore plus rouge qu'avant.

- Huhu, _ma_ Natsuki est trop mignonne, pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

- O-oi ! C'est pas vrai !

- Dis moi... commença Shizuru.

- Hm ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure ? Demanda la brunette.

- A-ah ! Je te le dirai quand on sera sorties de là, répondit la plus jeune des deux.

- Méchante ! Je veux savoir moi, ça avait l'air _très_ intéressant... taquina son aînée.

- Hmm..

Et elle détourna le regard, cachant sa gêne. Du bruit provenait de l'entrée, puis Rockwell entra en scène, avec une grosse mallette entre ses mains de gorille. Son rire fendit l'air, réveillant la plupart des otages fatigués par le stresse et le manque de nourriture, par la même occasion.

- Gintaro, surveille les otages et fais les aller au toilette, je pense qu'ils doivent en avoir envie. Pendant ce temps on va compter l'argent et vérifier que c'est du vrai.

Il paraissait plutôt joyeux.

Il commençait à faire chaud, tout le monde mourrait de faim, et perdait patience, cela faisait deux grosses heures qu'ils comptaient et vérifiaient chaque billets... Quand soudain, l'ogre qui faisait office de patron s'exclama :

- Enfin fini ! Ils ne nous ont pas roulés, c'est bien... Je pense que vous allez pouvoir partir, mes chers hôtes... Sauf, vous deux, mes jolies dames, huhu.

Tous les regardait, triste pour elles, mais heureux pour eux. Natsuki se pencha légèrement, et prit la main de la brunette dans la sienne, la caressant doucement, afin de l'apaiser. Celle-ci tourna son regard vers elle, et lui sourit gentiment, la remerciant par le contact visuel qu'elles échangeaient.

- Les gars, vous pouvez les détacher pendant que les otages descendent, j'pense qu'elles se sont assagies, les tigresses, ordonna-t-il.

Pendant que Rockwell s'occupait des otages, ses coéquipiers s'exécuta. Dès qu'elle furent libérées, elles partirent s'asseoir dans un coin, avec Shizuru dans les bras de la blunette. Lorsque le malfaiteur remonta avec une nouvelle mallette entre les mains, il regarda à nouveau les deux jeunes femmes et ajouta :

- Deux agents fédéraux, ça vaut chers...

- Rockwell ! Où sont les deux agents fédéraux ?!

- Ah, je l'attendais celui-ci, dit-il en prenant le mégaphone, tiiiens, te revoilà ! Hé bien, tu te souviens tout à l'heure, avant que l'on ait un petit incident, je t'avais proposé de te les donner en échange de 500 000 yen (environ 4000€)! J'attends toujours.

- Très bien.. à toute à l'heure...

- huhu, Jack, appelle Mme Marguerite, et dis lui de préparer l'hélicoptère, pour qu'on déguerpisse d'ici.

Peu de temps après, l'agent confirma que l'argent était en sa possession. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il attrapa Natsuki et Shizuru par le poignet et les tira en dehors du restaurant. Une fois dans le hall, le négociateur se trouvait là planté au milieu de l'entrée, la mallette dans les mains, les malfaiteurs jetèrent les deux femmes vers le négociateur et celui-ci envoya la mallette. Après la rapide vérification de Rockwell, tous disparurent chacun de leur côté.

- ils partent en hélico, vous avez peut-être une chance de les intercepter, fit Shizuru à voix basse à l'intention du chef de l'opération.

- Très bien, Mme Fujino, Echo Lima India Charlie Oscar ! hurla-t-il à ses soldats.

- ROGER !

Natsuki prit la brunette par la main et partie rejoindre les unités qui s'occupés des victimes. Lorsqu'elles aperçurent Reito, Takeda et les autres, elles se dépéchèrent de les rejoindre. Takeda ne voyait pas d'un bon oeil le rapprochement des deux jeunes femmes sous un bon oeil. Tandis que Reito paraissait plutôt heureux pour sa compagne.

- Hé bien, Natsuki, il semblerait que tu t'entendes bien avec Shizuru, fit le jeune homme à sa petit amie avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

- Oui, on a mis les choses au clair, ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant, répondit-elle, sinon, tout va bien?

- Hmm.. On peut dire ça.

- Je veux dire... On était pris en otages et tout, ça ne te fait rien? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Il n'a pas été si méchant que ça, tant que tu fais ce qu'il te dit, il ne te fera rien et, ce qui m'inquiète c'est plutôt toi et Shizuru... avoua-t-il.

- Moi et Shizuru? ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, comment ça ?

- Tu l'aimes? demanda-t-il assez froidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes...

- Nastuki, est-ce que tu l'aimes? répéta-t-il, l'angoisse faisant trembler sa voix.

- Je... quoi?

- Oh non... Natsu, tu... ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, car elle même ne savait pas, soudain, lorsqu'elle allait répondre, un bruit d'explosion retenti. Tous se retournèrent pour voir d'où cela venait et ils virent un hélicoptère se cracher sur le haut d'un immeuble. Shizuru sourit, les forces spéciales avaient réussi à neutraliser le transport ennemis. Au loin, le mégaphone alerta les victimes que les biens retrouver seraient rendus sous présentation d'un justificatif au commissariat. Les cris de joie résonnaient dans la rue. Reito s'assit près de Takeda, cherchant à l'apaiser en massant légèrement les épaules de celui-ci. Natsuki ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état, et préféra s'enfuir, comme elle savait si bien faire.

- Natsuki, la voix de Shizuru venait de derrière son dos, elle la suivait.

- C'est pas le moment... répondit-elle.

- Natsuki...

L'ancienne présidente du CdE lui attrapa le poignet, la forçant à la regarder, puis elle ajouta :

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- On fêtait notre deuxième années... Je suis... écoeurante, comment est-ce que j'ai pu lui faire ça, sanglotait-elle.

- Ne dis pas ça, c'est faux, tu ne peux pas contrôler ce que tu ressens, la rassura Shizuru.

Lentement, elle la prit dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux et son dos, la réconfortant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Profitant du cou de la brunette, la maîtresse de Duran en profita pour s'y blottir, cherchant sa chaleur qui la tranquilisait tant. C'est vrai, jamais elle n'avait cessé d'aimer Shizuru, et au fond d'elle même elle le savait. Mais à cause de ça, elle avait blessé celui qui l'avait aidé à l'oublier, à écraser ces sentiments qu'elle ne devait pas ressentir. Elle s'agrippa à la fine taille de son aînée, rapprochant son corps au sien, sa culpabilité et son chagrin s'écoulant enfin de ses beaux émeuraudes.

- Shizuru... Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimée, se confessa-t-elle.

- Natsuki...

Leurs larmes se mélèrent ainsi que leurs lèvres et leurs vies.

- Na-tsu-ki~, sussura la jolie brune.

- Ouais?

- Tu es prêtes?

- J'ai peur qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas... confia-t-elle à sa, désormais, petite-amie.

- Mais si, ne t'inquiète pas, allez, j'ouvre la porte, s'enthousasmia-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, un adorable Terreneuve se roulait sur la tapis, un os dans la bouche.

- Duran ! appela la plus jeune, n'en revenant pas.

A l'appel de son nom, le chien se tourna, et lorsqu'il entrevit une certaine jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, il accourut et sortit sa langue pour répandre sa bave sur le visage de sa maîtresse.

- Ara, ara... soupira Shizuru, un sourire aux lèvres.

**Fin.**


End file.
